It's a dog gone life Black bride
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Sirius/OC - Also posted on harrypotterfanfiction. Rating for language and F/F relationship.
1. Rain is like memories

_Gwen bolted up right in bed, rain was pounding on her bedroom window, then sliding down the pane to pool in her flower bed below the window frame. Gwen took a deep breath, she had been dreaming about running, and a dark arch that took life faster then the rain slapping the ground outside. Gwen's girlfriend Marigold was sleeping peacefully beside her, with a little pull her lover was able to yank the bundled up blankets out of her lap. It was all that Gwen needed for her bad dream to fade slowly, she was going to cuddle down and listen to the rain beyond the roof, when a sniffle began in the other room down the hall. Gwen was up already, so she didn't have the heart to wake Marigold, even if it was her turn. Placing her bare feet on the cool wood floor, she stepped lightly, not needing to switch a light on, even though it was only a couple years that she lived there. "Hush now little one, I'm here." she whispered to the small boy in his crib. She lifted him into her arms and sat with him in the rocking chair next to the book shelf, Gwen crooned softly to him, and before she knew it, she was telling him what was on her mind; the past few years. _

It was raining that night to, it pounded down onto all the streets and buildings, while above gray and black clouds rolled into shapes, but no one looked up that stormy night. Not when the rain was coming down in sheets, Gwen thought of how this way of describing the rain fitted it so well. The young woman was standing across the street from number twelve Grimwald place. She was having a hard time seeing through the storm, not that she would see it anyway. But she knew it was there in between number elven and thirteen. Without taking her eyes off the spot, she tread briskly across the street, also pulling out her wand as she did so. When she got to the gate there was a loud pop, that almost couldn't be heard above the noise of the rain. A man stepped toward her, his face was hidden in shadow but she knew who he was.

"You're late." was all she said, hardly looking at him, she kept getting distracted with the hidden house next to her.

"Yes, I know." was his brief reply, his hair was sleek with rain and his shabby robes looked even more tattered. His sigh was what caught Gwen's attention.

"Remus? What's wrong?" She looked at him with kind eyes, light that could be seen even though the rain. He shook his head,

"It's nothing," Gwen shook her head as well, not believing him. Walking forward she engulfed him in a hug, her cloak wrapping around him,

"He'll be alright. " she whispered to him, her somber companion chuckled and accepted her embrace,

"Which one? Harry or Sirius?" Releasing him enough to look up at him she replied with a smile,

"Both."

Remus nodded giving her a fatherly kiss on the top of her head. Then they walked arm and arm, Gwen gave the gate a tap with her wand. When Gwen walked inside she placed her dripping cloak on the hook and made her way to the kitchen. Remus didn't follow her at once, but drifted in the hall whispering to Arthur. Molly was looking worried, more then normal. Sirius was gazing intently in the opposite direction of the red haired woman. Gwen's calico cat Eve was sleeping contently on his lap, purring deeply, when ever Sirius scratched behind her ears. Gwen went to a large ornate mirror and while pinning her hair up asked,

"What did he do now, Molly?"With a snort from her husband he said without looking at them,

"Why do you assume it's me?" Gwen saw her motherly friend look up, she watched as Molly's reflection stood up, and began to help Gwen with her hair.

"He's being stubborn, naturally." was the older woman's reply, "I don't suppose you could talk to him? While I get the children to come down for dinner." Gwen nodded,

"I will but I doubt I'll have any influence." Molly smiled sadly, and left muttering about men. With one last glance at her reflection Gwen crooned, "Oh Sirius dear..."

she stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders, gently kissing his cheek. He didn't look at her as he said, "It won't work, you won't sway me."

Eve purred louder as she looked up at the loving couple and stretched. "I bet if I could purr like Eve I could, but.." she sighed letting her arms slip her hold on him, "I guess I'm not very alluring anymore..."

she didn't even have time to finish with this form of female attack before he grabbed her hand and said, "I can't believe you even went there."

Gwen chuckled and wrapped her arms around him again, he sighed, "Alright, I'll try my best to be nice, but when it comes to Harry, he needs to know."

Gwen ran her fingers though his dark hair before slipping around and keeling in front of him, "I think you and Molly both have a point, I think he needs to know, and at the same time, he's only fifteenth, do you remember what you where like at that age?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, then shook his head as if he thought of a memory he wasn't proud of, he nodded at her then.

"You're right," He lifted Eve up and gently put her on the ground, the small calico yawned and went to find crookshanks. Gwen smiled at him and finished, "He's only a boy, let him be that way as long as possible, he'll grow up faster then you think."

Sirius gazed at her lovingly then leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. With a smile Gwen stood up and turned around, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she clutched at it for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Luckily Sirius didn't notice, when she had moved he had turned to Remus and Arthur who had walked in discussing something about a letter and Harry, with her husband distracted, Gwen slowly went to the sink for a glass of water. Remus on the other hand, missed nothing, you're not friends with boys like James and Sirius with out noticing everything, whether you do any thing about it or not. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Now it's my turn to ask you whats wrong."

Gwen shook her head gently placing her glass down and replacing her hand to her belly. She spoke softly, so only Remus would hear, "I don't know, just this last month, I've been feeling sick, when ever I move to fast."

He looked at her concerned, "Should you maybe lay down?"

Gwen sighed and replied, "You know I can't, I miss a meal and Molly would send me to st mungo's faster then it would take me to get up stairs."

She took a deep breath, "Besides, it's just worry. I did make an appointment for tomorrow."

Remus nodded with a halfhearted smile, "As long as your sure."

Gwen brought her hand down and placed it on Remus's, "I'm sure."

Remus made to join the others saying before he left. "Your just lucky Sirius didn't notice, he would have had you at st mungo's faster then even Molly."

Gwen smiled and started to put plats on the table for dinner. Gwen did her best to keep up with everyone, with the kids bed times, and the order all hunched over the kitchen table, but by the time it was three in the morning she'd fallen asleep in a chair. Sirius must have moved her a some point_._


	2. Tattered Angel

When Gwen woke the next morning she rolled over reaching out for her husband. To her dismay Sirius wasn't there, sitting up she looked around. He must have been there at some point because yesterdays clothes where tossed over one of the arm chairs in the room. And the raven had been released, the window still open, letting noise from the street drifted into her room. Gwen sighed and stood to close it.

She was about to pick up Sirius cloths, when the movement made her feel queasy, with out taking her robe she rush out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom. The noise from her hast in the old creaky house caused screams from the painting down stairs.

Once the shouting stopped, Molly walked in, eyes full of concern. Gwen sat in front of the porcelain bowl, legs tucked underneath her, shaking slightly. "Gwen dear, what wrong?"

Looking up at Molly she was close to tears, with everything that had been happening she didn't need others worrying about her heath.

"Oh I don't know," She sobbed, leaning over to pull some paper to blow her nose with. Still sniffling she tossed it away and aloud Molly to help her to her feet, instead of sitting on the cold floor. "How long have you been feeling like this? Now think, when did the symptoms start?" Molly asked her.

Moving to the sink and leaning on it she thought, she'd told Remus it been about a mouth, but as she considered her reflection she said out loud, "About two months," as the words streamed out of her mouth something else popped into her mind, "Molly.." Gwen whispered,

the light in her eyes seemed to pass her thoughts onto her friend, who smiled, nodding. "Your pregnant." Gwen bounced a little grabbing onto Molly's hand with her right hand. Gwen almost screeched with joy, but thinking of Sirius's mother moved her other hand over her mouth. Then whispered, "With everything that's been going on I wasn't even paying attention to my time of the month." Molly nodded still smiling, "Oh, it's so nice to have good news."

As they walked out of the bath room still whispering excitedly, Gwen said to Molly, "I want to wait a little before telling Sirius, his mind is on Harry's trial. I don't want more weighting his thoughts, I'll tell him after." Molly nodded her red hair wispy around her sweet round face.

Once they entered the kitchen they saw Sirius there, eating breakfast. "Morning dear," Gwen said to him and kiss him sweetly. Her husband glanced between them, Molly who started more toast, and his wife who sat at the table and poured herself some tea. Gwen glanced up at him and couldn't help smiling at him, with a raised eye brow he carefully set his cup down on the table and asked, "Okay, what are you two up too?"

Gwen just shook her head, unwilling to let anything pass her lips. Still stubborn as ever Sirius continued, "Are you not feeling well Gwen?" He reached across the table and put the back of his hand to her forehead. Molly gentle slapped his hand away and set toast in front of Gwen, who used it as an excuse not to answer. Molly thought of the best way to stop a prying man in his tracks, "It's a woman thing." said Molly as she took a tea cup herself, they got lucky in the fact that Remus took that moment to walk in with other order members, leaving Gwen a chance to slip away up stairs to change for the day.

Gwen could only imagine how Harry was feeling right now, but things had to sit and be planned accordingly. It had been two days after Harry cast underage magic, Gwen really wanted to go with them when they picked up her godson, but Remus the fatherly friend he was had wriggled the fact that she was pregnant out of her.

Gwen was still adamant, but was beat down by Molly as well. Gwen fingered she had it easy between the two of them, if Sirius knew he wouldn't let her out of the house.

Unknowing as he was he couldn't force her to stay when he didn't even want to, Gwen knew he felt trapped, he had felt that way in Askaban for years, his small taste of freedom during his time on the run had been to short.

Gwen herself thought he should feel lucky in the fact that there where people who loved him enough to keep him safe. (The same thing that had made her relent to Molly and Remus.) But Gwen also knew from years of Sirius experiences, he just wanted to help out more then he felt he was doing cooped up.

So when Gwen went out that day, flanked by two guards, she found out the baby was doing perfectly fine. Feeling happier then several key moments in her life, she decided to go shopping and pick out a treat for her husband.

On her way out of the small shop, knowing she still had her guard close behind, Gwen heard a sniffle and glanced at them, both men shook their heads telling her it wasn't them. Checking her cloak pocket, to make sure she had her wand, Gwen peered around the corner into the ally.

Sleeping near the garbage dump, was the most beautiful woman Gwen had ever seen, she was wrapped up in a damp cloak. It moved a little and a small child with tear stained face looked at her, without fear. She must had been no more then three years old, wobbling a little she stood pointing at Gwen's wand, then pulled out what must have been her mothers wand. Odd considering this was a muggle neighborhood.

The little girl stepped toward her, putting her hands in the air, one still holding the wand as if she wanted to to picked up. Gwen's motherly instinct kicked in, with out thinking to much about it she pick up the little girl, placing her on her hip, letting her signal shopping bag hang on her wrist.

She told her guard to check the mother, "She's still alive." one called, Gwen nodded and said, "Good we're taking them home," her other guard started to say, "But miss, we have no idea-"

"Just do it, we don't want to stick around to long."

Back at Grimwald place, Gwen was feeding the small girl crackers, with small pieces of cheese. Across from her was the woman, she was still sleeping, her head back on the the arm of the same arm chair Gwen had fallen asleep in not that meany days ago.

The woman's dark auburn hair was a mess but must have been spectacular when clean. Her pale skin held just a bit of rose at her cheeks, her jeans where stained, her top tattered. Her hands where soft and well taken care of, Gwen would not be surprised if she where a model.

Gwen smiled down at the girl in her lap as she handed her another piece of cheese. The girl giggled looking up at her, "Nat" she said, Molly looked at them from across the room by the sink, "It's almost like she knows you, "

Gwen nodded, "I think that's why she walked up to me when we found her." the noise of talking and, of the girl's giggle made the woman wake, groggily she opened her eyes a little, seeing Gwen with the girl on her lap. The woman sighed a little but didn't get up,"Natalie how did you find us?"

standing up Gwen handed the small girl to Molly, keeling down she said to the woman, who had yet to realize where she was, "It's okay, you're safe here. My name is Gwen and this is Molly."

"What's your name?" Gwen asked.

As these words got to the young woman's brain, she opened her eyes more, blinking rapidly at her surroundings. Then taking Molly in, then Gwen she did a double take, sitting up in her chair, she said, "umm, my name is Marigold."


	3. Marigold's tale

Now sitting at the table with Gwen, Marigold sipped at her tea slowly, as if savoring the warm comforting flavor. Molly sat across of the weary young woman holding the small girl, who's name being Blossom.

Taking a deep breath, she told them what had happened to her; "It was my fathers birthday, we planed a party as usual, I was the only one reading the daily prophet at the time, my mother was muggle born and after school she didn't use magic often. So she has no idea what's been happening in the wizarding world

" I was lucky she let me go to school in the first place, anyway, we where all there celebrating, then I'm not sure what happened, there was screaming and spells fired. My sister pushed Blossom into my hands and told me to get out of here, said she'd find me as soon as possible." Now that she had started, she seemed to tell them everything.

"As a child we lived in muggle towns always, when I was sixteen my father took my sister; Natalie and me to a small theater, so that's what I aimed for, in the ally"

Marigold sighed the deepest she had yet as if her heart had been broken, "It's not there any more, it's been torn down..."

Gwen nodded, "I know how you feel, that's where Sirius asked me to marry him." Getting up Gwen placed some food in front of the weary marigold, smiling she thanked Gwen and Molly, "Thanks, for everything really." Gwen smiled back saying, "You're very welcome, I couldn't just leave you there. Or Blossom," she looked at the young girl in Molly's lap. "Nat" was Blossoms reply to Gwen's smile.

"No sweetheart, Gwen. Is okay if we call you that?" Gwen nodded, "Please do, Mrs. black is out in the hall." swallowing a piece of cheese, marigold said, "It's just you look so much like my sister, that's way she's been calling you 'Nat' it's what she says for 'Aunt Natalie' um, hold on,"

she put her tea down once more, rummaging in her cloak pocket, pulling out a wallet, but inside the muggle item was moving pictures. Taking one out she handed it to Gwen, the picture was of a young woman with blond wavy hair, smiling at the camera holding blossom on her lap.

Gwen felt like she was looking at her own reflection but the eyes that shone back at her where blue instead of her brown ones. Gwen handed it to Molly, who nodded.

Marigold smiled saying, "Uncanny isn't it?" Blossom made a grab for the photo, but Molly passed it back to the child's mother.

It was that moment that Sirius walked in, "Hello ladies, is this some sort of 'woman thing' I should not be walking in on?" smiling up at her husband Gwen replied, "Not at all dear, your never going to let that down are you?"

Sirius kissed her hello, "Nope, not a chance, so what are you up to, I'm afraid I don't know some of your party." nodding her head towards the beautiful woman across from his wife, his over compensating made Gwen wonder what he was hiding from her, she'd ask him later for now, Gwen replied, "This is Marigold, and her daughter Blossom,"

Then putting her hand on his arm she said, "And this is my husband Sirius."

Marigold smiled putting two and two together, "Sirius black,"

Sirius nodded, "Do not believe everything you read in the paper," but he shook her hand, giving him time to glance at the photo on the table, "Uncanny." he said looking at it, Marigold and Gwen chuckled,

"Your very recognizable yourself." said someone from the door, Ginny walked in holing a magazine, folded over and open to a page, "Marigold Silver." she said giving Gwen the magazine pages on one side untwisted slightly, it was a witch weekly,

Gwen looked at the page while Ginny said, "I saw you bringing her in, I thought I knew her, but couldn't remember where, then I found this, it's really nice to meet you." Ginny added smiling.

"_Marigold Silver one of the best models in the company, has said she's no longer modding, this shocked people seeing as she had just been offered the best job in her life. She hasn't been seen in several months and all her fans want to know what happened to this creation made by angels." _

_The rest of the page was covered in pictures of Marigold posing. _

Looking up Gwen said, "So you are a Model,"

Smiling Marigold nodded, looking at the back of the magazine she said, "That must be an older issue, the one just after I left, it's been three years. I left when I found out I was going to have Blossom."

Sirius gave the picture of Marigolds picture back, seeming only now to notice Ginny. Then asking, as he found a seat, "So how did you to met?" Ginny took her magazine back when Gwen replied, "Oh, we met today, I was out shopping, when I found them in the ally, her family was attacked."

Sighing Sirius asked, "Did you find out if the rest of her family is safe?" Looking at his sulky features, she nodded, "I talked to Remus and Mad-eye, their going to look into it as soon as possible."

Then looking at Marigold. "In the mean time why don't we find you something clean to wear." Smiling Gwen lead the way upstairs, Gwen tried her best not to notice her new friends reaction to the elf heads on display.

Once in her room Gwen said, "Just so you know, whisper in the hall, you'll know why eventually." Gwen started to look though her closet, when Marigold asked, "So how far along are you?"

Looking around she saw Marigold had found a seat on the edge of the bed, smiling at her, Gwen replied, "Eight weeks, but don't let Sirius hear you."

she said, "He doesn't know yet?" even though it was a question Gwen felt she had known, that's why she had asked once they where alone, pulling some jeans and a top out of the closet she replied,

"Yeah, well, we have a godson, and because of all the bad stuff happening he had to use magic even though he's underage. I thought it be better to wait until Harry is in the clear before I told Sirius more news, good or bad."

Crossing the room she put the cloths next to Marigold, then also took a seat on the bed. "So where did you go to school?" Marigold ran a finger over the beaded design on the jeans before saying, "Beauxbaton's just like my dad, mom went to Hogwarts. They met at one of the meany Tri wizard tournaments, neither of them got chosen. Dad was half and half so he had no problem with the limited amount of magic, once they settled down I mean. My sister went to with me to school, I suppose you went to Hogwarts."

Marigold stood up and began to change, Gwen nodded, "Yeah, Mom and dad where so proud, we lived in America, both my parents went to the magical school there. My gran lived here though, that's why I was on the list."

Marigold smiled after pulling down one of Gwen's tops. "So how long have you been married?" she asked while pulling the on the borrowed jeans.

"Not long, less then six mouths. How about you?" Marigold retook her spot on the bed, "I've never been married," Wrapping her legs under herself, she finished, "My girlfriend broke up with me, about a week ago."

Gwen tossed Marigold discarded cloths into the wash basket, saying, "I'm sorry, it'll get better"

Sighing Marigold said, "Oh, I know, it wasn't a really bad break up, we knew it wasn't working, first I found out I was pregnant, some guy at work. I'm bi you see, but his modeling was more important then raising a child. So now, I found out that he's living in Paris, with twin girls, his wife is really stuck up to." Marigold began to giggle uncontrollably, after imitating someone who thinks their high class, with her nose in the air. Gwen couldn't help but join her.

After they settled down Gwen asked, "How come you didn't go back to modding, after Blossom was born?"

Holding her side Marigold answered, "Oh, I liked modeling but I didn't need to, I had plenty of gold, I started when I was seventeen."

Gwen nodded then after while Marigold asked, "So have you thought of any names yet?" she jested at her friends belly. Gwen placed her hand where her baby was growing, replying"Well, I have to be careful picking because I actually really like the name Orion, but that was Sirius fathers name so, I'll have to find something different."

Tilting her head to one side Marigold asked, "Did you husband and his family not get along." There was a bang from down stairs.

"_Filth! Mud bloods, scum, tarnishing the house of my fathers, BLOOD TRIADER! Shame of my flesh!"_

Drifted up the stairs, Gwen looked at Marigold who had covered her ears, pulling one hand away from her friends ear she said, "That should answer your question." standing up Gwen called from the door, "Come on Molly's probably got dinner ready."


End file.
